


F*CKMEHARDER: The Game

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Future, Future Fic, Gay, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Let's set the scene. The year is 2089 and virtual reality is becoming the new reality. You just need to buy a Nintendo VR chip and attach it to your temple. You can play oldies like Minecraft and Fortnite or try out something newer. The chip transports you into a whole new world where you can feel every touch imaginable without physically moving an inch. You are now in the game and can escape for extended periods of time.WetBabes is a sex toy company that teamed up with a group of programmers to create their own downloadable virtual sex game. Now you can experience all the joys of sex without the risks of pregnancy or STDs. And you don't need to go out to find someone to fuck! The game generates a fuck-buddy (or multiple) that you can customize by the click of a button. The options are endless including kinks, amount of partners, locations, and even your own persona!Now what is this game called? "FUCKMEHARDER: The game"
Kudos: 13





	F*CKMEHARDER: The Game

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i want to write something that i can add to whenever and has literally no limits so PLEASE let me know if you want anything specific added ;) I'll mention any kinks at the beginning of each chapter. this is just the intro heehee :D (also this is slightly inspired by that episode of black mirror)

Let's set the scene. The year is 2089 and virtual reality is becoming the new reality. You just need to buy a Nintendo VR chip and attach it to your temple. You can play oldies like Minecraft and Fortnite or try out something newer. The chip transports you into a whole new world where you can feel every touch imaginable without physically moving an inch. You are now in the game and can escape for extended periods of time.

WetBabes is a sex toy company that teamed up with a group of programmers to create their own downloadable virtual sex game. Now you can experience all the joys of sex without the risks of pregnancy or STDs. And you don't need to go out to find someone to fuck! The game generates a fuck-buddy (or multiple) that you can customize by the click of a button. The options are endless including kinks, amount of partners, locations, and even your own persona! 

Now what is this game called? "FUCKMEHARDER: The game"

There is no physical copy (or else Nintendo would sue them) so make sure to grab it from WetBabes.com and download it onto your Nintendo account. And it only costs $10! Feel everything you could dream of feeling in real life without any strings attached.


End file.
